


Don't Be Fooled, Thinking This Is The Last Love You'll Find

by Mirabelle_xii12s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone goes to the same school, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppy Love, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_xii12s/pseuds/Mirabelle_xii12s
Summary: where at midnight of your 16th birthday, the first thing your soulmate will say to you after that , appears on the wrist of your non dominant hand. But Hinata could careless about soulmates when he already found someone he wants to be with.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Don't Be Fooled, Thinking This Is The Last Love You'll Find

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this very very very short soulmate Au
> 
> \--------
> 
> let me know if you're interested in reading other pairs because I have a few of these in my draft.

In a world where everyone is born with a soulmate, falling in love with someone that isn’t meant to be yours is what people would consider a misfortune, and Hinata Shoyo is someone with an unfortunate soul. 

Hinata met Kageyama Tobio for the first time when he was 15, he was in the teacher’s office getting scolded for his poor attendance record, when the raven walked in and introduced himself as a new student. The teacher quickly forgets about him and goes to help the new commer, then forces the orange-haired boy to give the former a tour of his new school and at the end drop Kageyama off at his new class room. 

“I’m Hinata by the way, Hinata Shoyo” the boy held out his hand,

“Kageyama Tobio” the raven grabbed it and shook, “Thanks for showing me around” 

“didn’t really have a choice now did I?” He laughed, “Thanks for getting me out of there, I didn’t know how much of that yelling I could have taken before you came in” the new boy threw his head back and laughed, 

“what class are you in?” Kageyama asked,

"3-5. What about you?"

"3-6" 

"What did you do to get transferred here in the middle of the semester anyways?" Hinta quirks his eyebrow, as they pass by the library.

"My dad got a job here, so my entire family had to move" Kageyama replied, 

"Well, welcome to your new school then. If you need someone to eat lunch with I'll wait in front of my class, we're right next to each other anyways." The other boy mumbled out a 'thank you', Hinata then pointed to a door, "there's your classroom, off you go now. It was nice meeting you Kageyama '' Kageyama waved and flashed a smile before entering his classroom, and Hinata just started at the empty space once occupied by his new found friend. His heart beating too fast for his own comfort when he saw that smile. Hinata doesn't believe in love at first sight, now, he might have to change his mind. 

Hinata found out that he and Kageyama lived in the same neighborhood so they started to walk to and from school together, they began to talk more often and discovered that they were both on the verge of failing English so Hinata's friend, Yachi Hitoka, offered to help tutor them after school. By the time finals rolled around Kageyama had fully adjusted to his school and had his own friend group. They started going to each other's houses and that's when Hinata found out that his new best friend is an awesome guitarist. So he encouraged the boy to audition for the school band next year, during the weekend he would often find himself laid across Kageyama's bed listening to him play. 

'Hey, meet me behind the H building after the bell?' Hinata got a text from Kageyama on the last day of school, he already knew that all his friends were going to stay at the same school for high school so this meeting arrangement was quite a surprise. 

'Yeah. I'll let you know when I get there' he texted back during lunch but never got a reply. To say that Hinata was nervous would be the understatement of the year, sure he spent lots of time with Kageyama but this felt different. He could hardly hold himself to not bolt out the door as soon as the bell rang, but he had enough self restraint to say goodbye to the classmates who would not be attending the same school next year. He sent a quick text to Kageyama as soon as he was on his way. But still didn’t get a response from his friend. 

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" He asked as he approached the raven-haired boy who was standing under a large tree, there was a nice cool breeze and everything seemed a bit greener because of the rain from last night. 

"I like you" Kageyama blurted out and Hinata eyes went wide "and I know that you like me too" 

"I-" he had no idea how the he found out and he was speechless,

"Let’s date" Hinata's heart screamed YES but his brain hesitated, instead he said

"What about our soulmates?" He wanted to instantly punch himself in the face when he saw those blue eyes he fell in love with saddened, "what if I'm not your soulmate? You know how people reacts to that" 

"I know!" Kageyama shouted, "I know, but I would probably regret it for the rest of my life if we didn't at least try. I want to follow my heart and my heart says it's you, Hinata" He continued, "we could date until our soul marks come, we could always break up later, right?" 

"Okay" honestly all Kageyama had to do was send him those pleading eyes and he would move heaven and hell for him, "let's date" so no matter how many people tell them how wrong their decision is, Hinata doesn't care anymore.

They started dating at the beginning of March, and would go on dates during summer break, they talked all the time, about anything and everything. When school started again in May, Kageyama and Hinata were not put in the same class but that was ok. Hinata went to cheer on his boyfriend when he auditioned for the school band, 'Animal Kingdom', with all his talents, Kageyama became their rhythm guitarist. The band members welcomed his boyfriend with open arms and Hinata would sometimes stop by and watch them practice and he even got well acquainted with the drummer's, Iwaizumi Hajime’s, boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru. They didn't walk home together everyday anymore, but that's okay because now the time they spent together is even more precious. 

Not long after that, June rolled around, the atmosphere between him and Kageyama seemed to be a bit awkward, It was like they both knew that their relationship was about to come to an end. Hinata decided that he wasn't going to let Kageyama spend the night at his house on the night of the 21st when his soul marks will appear.

"It's 11:59, one more minute and I'll be 16" Hinata whispered into the phone, eyes staring at his bare, left wrist even though he could hardly make out anything in the dark. 

"Man, this kinda sucks" Kageyama breathed out a sigh, Hinata could hear him sulking at the end of the line.

"I'm not going anywhere, Yama" he could hear Kageyama's wrist watch beeping quietly from the other end, "Ah, shit!" He let out a curse when he felt a painful, burning sensation on his wrist, "Ow! Shit, is this why people stay asleep on their birthday? It hurts so much" his boyfriend was quiet, but when he turned on his flashlight to look at the mark that would identify his soulmate, Kageyama interrupted the words coming out of his mouth. 

"Why do we even need soulmates, I just wanna be yours forever" Kageyama whispered, voice shaking. "Happy birthday, I love you Shoyo"  
"I love you too" he whispered back, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything for you" 

"It doesn't look like I'll be meeting my soulmate anytime soon, I want to keep dating until you get yours. Then I'll let you decide what you want to do next" 

Hinata woke up later than usual the next morning, his parents and sister wishing him a happy birthday and his mom hugging him tight when she saw his soul mark. He got ready and about an hour later his mom dropped him off at the train station where his friends were waiting for him at. They spent the entire day together and showed them his mark since he was the first to turn 16. He brought home a cake to celebrate with his family, then Kageyama came over. He began to wear a large waterproof bandage all the time to make sure Kageyama doesn't see it. Kageyama was still Kageyama and still acted like the best boyfriend he's been. 

July and August flew right by, in September his friends, Yamaguchi Tadashi and Yachi Hitoka, found out that they are soulmates. In October friend, Tsukishima Kei, met his soulmate at a school festival a few weeks after his 16th birthday. On that same night he and Kageyama had their first kiss behind a tree as a band from their neighboring school, cheesily, did a cover of 'Hold me, Thrill me, kiss me' by an American singer, Mel Carter. When they broke the kiss and a sting of spit connected them, they both so flustered and couldn't even make eye contact with each other. It was so awkward and embarrassing but he wouldn't have it any other way. In November Yamaguchi and Yachi decided to go on their first date, and Tsukishima finally said yes to a date with his soulmate after the older boy asked out four times. The 22nd of December finally came around and both Hinata and Kageyama were nervous as could be. They started the phone call even before the sun had set. Hinata fell asleep around 11 but the sound of pots and pans clanging woke him up,

"Babe, what are you doing? You'll wake your parents" he hissed

“I'm making Remen, I'm hungry” Kageyama sounded far away, like he set his phone down. And all Hinata could do was laugh at his adorable boyfriend. They talked for a bit more, until the sound of Kageyama’s watch beeped, signaling that it was the start of the 22nd, Kageyama’s 16th birthday. Hinata’s heart was pounding loudly in his chest, trying to contain his excitement.

“shit! Why the hell does it burn so much!?!?!” The raven was grunting and groaning from the other end of the line and Hinata couldn’t help but giggle, earning a protest from his boyfriend, “Oh, come on. I didn’t laugh when you were in pain, Sho.” 

“Happy Birthday, Tobio. I love you.” Still giggling, he spoke. Kageyama was silent for a few seconds before he heard crashing and yelling coming from the other side, “Kageyama, be quiet!!” 

“Oh My God! Babe, Shoyo, we’re soulmates, you are my soulmate! I- What!??!?!” the taller boy was yelling into the phone and Hinata had to move the phone away from his ear for a second, “How the hell did you keep it a secret for so long? I would have broken down and I told you on the first day” Hinata laughed, “can you read yours to me?” 

“Why do we even need soulmates, I just wanna be yours forever’’ 

“what did you mean by not meeting your soulmate anytime soon? you said that on your birthday” Kageyama asked,

“Because, it wasn’t going to be your birthday for another 6 months” 

“we’ll be together forever and ever, isn’t that right mr. soulmate?”

“Yeah, forever and ever”


End file.
